When transporting sensitive products like electronic equipment, it is often necessary that it be housed in a controlled environment within a container. Many attempts have been made to provide suitable containers for this purpose. The type of containers required for military use or for air transport are usually made of aluminum or steel. Their construction usually requires extensive welding which is difficult to do for sustained lengths without any failures or undesirable distortions which compromise the sealing integrity of the container. In other words, the container may be air permeable along portions of the weld, which is unacceptable for the transportation of sensitive devices. Furthermore, the labor cost to do all of this welding is excessive.
Another difficulty is that many containers are formed separately from the pallets on which they rest and there must be means provided for securing the pallet to the container.
Among prior art devices developed are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,087 to Webb discloses a collapsible container with extruded plastic panels having apertures for lift trucks at the bottom. The wall panels are of spaced double wall construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,428 to Mittelmann et al. has an air freight container with extruded hollow frame members and covered by sheet metal plates or the like. The container has pallet openings in its base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,300 to Mountz et al. illustrates an air cargo container constructed of aluminum extrusions. Aluminum struts with corner blocks have stainless steel blocks in pockets for fork-lifts. This structure provides reinforced fork-lift openings so that worn parts can be replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,278 to Chieger et al. discloses a cargo container formed of extruded light metal frames and panels. The container has pallet openings at the bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,826 to Richter discloses a knock-down container with extruded aluminum framing and corrugated sheet coverings. Cleats on the bottom corners provide access for fork-lifts.